Pushing Me Away
by people aren't perfect
Summary: If you really don't care, then say it to my face, Pushing me away. Laynington! Closh, Dlam, Mempsey,CHristen, Crallie, Haye, Allin. Collab with the sky is our only limit
1. Preview

You know how there is always the tag along, the little puppy dog that will do anything for attention. Well that is me. Layne Abeley. I don't understand I'm a hottie times 10. And so are my friends. One of them is even an A-Lister. She's Claire Lyons. My true friend. She is currently single after Cam had dumped her for Olivia a ditz. Claire has platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes. She had C-Cups. And is rich. Like me. Next is Allie Rose Singer. My idol and alpha of my friends minus Claire. Allie has D-Cups. And is currently dating Chris Plovert. We figured out he is only a pervert around guys. But he is such a sweetie when he is near Allie. Allie and I are the Magnificent Loves . Those two are my true friends.

I opened my closet doors and walked in to it. What should I wear I was thinking to myself. I decided on black Citizens Of Humanity tight jeans and a hot pink Free People v-neck mini dress that showed off my C-Cups to the perfect amount. For shoes I put on my black Converse low tops And hopped on my bike and rode off to Allie's house. I knocked on the door and her mom Alyssa opened the door. "Hey Alyssa is Allie in her room," I asked.

"Yeah Layne just knock first," smirked her mom. I smiled and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door and I heard a muffled Come In. I opened the door and saw Allie applying makeup. "You ready," I asked. Allie nodded. We walked outside and saw someone hiding our bikes. I ran to see Chris putting them in the bushes. I laughed and yelled, " Allie it's for you!" Allie ran over and hugged Chris. "Chris can we have our bikes back," flirted Allie. He got them out and me and Allie rode off to school. I locked my bike up and Allie and I walked past the Pretty Committee's tree and we waved to Claire. The bell rung. Allie and I ran to our lockers and looked in my mirror in the locker and stared at my chestnut brown curls that bounced with every step. I grabbed my History book and walked to class. Derrick Harrington my best guy friend was waving for me to sit next to him. I ran over next to him and sat down. Then Massie, Derrick's ex girlfriend walked in. "Wow she looks like she just rolled out of bed," I whispered to Derrick.

"I know I'm glad I took your advice and dumped her. She was really bringing me down," said Derrick before Mr. Durkin walked in and started writing notes on the board. I opened my notebook and copied them down. The next thing he wrote said to pick a partner and a time period with historical events in it and write a report about it. Of course I picked Derrick. We chose to do Who and When Wendy's was invented. School was over in a flash and Layne ran up to her bedroom and layed down on her bright orange and green splattered carpet in her room and Everything I Ask For started playing. She looked at her phone and the caller id read…

_**This is a experiment I don't know if I should continue with this story. And if I do who should be calling Layne?? And what should the pairings be for this story?? Byee!**_


	2. Watch Out Layne!

RhiniHeartBreaker- That's a great idea and be sure to keep writing white roses I luvv it

Pushin' me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushin' me away  
Try to stop me now, but it's already too late  
Pushin' me away  
If you really don't care, then say it to my face  
Pushin' me away  
You push, push, pushin' me away

I picked up my phone and was looking at the caller i.d., just Griffin. "Hullo?" I said.

"Hey," said a mysterious dark voice, definitely Griffin.

"Why would you an A-Lister be calling me a B-Lister," I asked.

"Because I wanted to know if you and Allie wanted to come skating with me and the guys tomorrow after school?" he asked

"Umm sure bye!" I said quickly. I texted Allie.

Layne: allie were gunna go skating with the guys after school!

Allie: sweet is chris going

Layne: probably

I crawled under my sheets and rested my head on my pillow. She gently closed her eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up I put on a black and maroon striped long sleeve shirt and smokey jeans. And put on red low tops. I walked down stairs and grabbed a waffle. "Mom I'm going skateboarding with Allie after school okay?" I said.

"Umm sure honey, just invite your brother Chris okay?" she replied.

"Fine but if he flirts with my friends!" I said and stormed out of the house. I got on my skateboard and skated to school. Allie was there when I got there. She had just invited Claire to come with us after school.

"So Claire do you wanna come?" Allie asked.

"Please Clairebear," I smirked.

"Sure but can Dylan come?" Claire had asked me.

"I guess could she Allie," I asked. Allie nodded.

"DYLAN!" screamed Claire. Dylan came running over.

"Do you wanna come skateboarding with us after school," asked Allie

"Could Alicia come," asked an out of breath Dylan.

"Fine Massie can come too so can Alicia." Ugh'ed Allie. Allie and I walked over to the boys.

"Hey Derrick," I said and hugged him.

"Hey," he said smuggily. I waved to Griffin. He smiled. "You guys ready to go," Josh asked.

We all nodded. We hopped into Harris Fishers car and my brother was already in the front of the car listening to The Strokes. Harris and Chris's favorite band. I stood up and turned on the radio. Pushing Me Away by The Jonas Brothers was playing Claire, Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Allie, and I started to sing but the the boys rolled their eyes and put on A Milli by Lil Wayne. I smiled at Derrick and silently thanked him for turning off the bubble gum crap. (A/N sorry don't take that offensive I love the jonas brothers) I jumped out of the car and grabbed my roller blades and started to skate. Soon enough Derrick and Cam were chasing me. Then Cam stopped and checked his text. OLIVIA the screen read. He ugh'ed and checked what it said.

Olivia: were over im hooking up with Dempsey so bye bye cam

Cam shrugged and saw Dylan sitting down having a hard time with her roller blades. "Need help," he said. I saw Dylan smile and nod.

"These things are tricky," said Dylan

"Yeah," said Cam while he was grabbing her hand and skating with her. Claire frowned. I started skating and then Derrick came and picked me up. I screamed and he put me down. Derry boo don't do that ever again!" I screamed. He smirked. I hit him playfully. He tickled me. And he leaned in and kissed me on the lips and pulled away and his face was red. He smiled. "Um Derrick what just happened?"

"I kissed you," said Derrick. I smiled. Allie stuck her thumb up. I grinned at her. Massie's jaw was dropped and she knew what she had to do. Massie Block had to get Derrick back. I looked over to Claire and she, Josh, Kristen, and my brother were skating. Then I saw something I thought I would never see. Chris punching Josh yelling 'Claire is mine!' and Josh screaming back 'Chris chill out' and Claire was crying of fear. Allie, Chris Plovert, Derrick, Dylan, Cam, Harris, Skye, and I ran over. Cam and Derrick grabbed Josh while Chris Plovert and Harris grabbed Chris Abeley. I stormed over to my brother and grabbed him by his ear. "Chris why would you do that!" I whisper shouted at him

"Because that little Ralph Lauren pansy ass doesn't deserve such a beautiful soul like Claire!" he screamed back.

"Well let Claire decide who she wants to be with and love!" I said and ran to Claire.

"Layne since when did Chris start liking me?" she asked me.

"I have no idea Claire but he just doesn't think Josh deserves you." I said with a frown and a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well do you and Allie just wanna come sleep over Massie's tonight because you need it." She said but she was looking down. I could tell she didn't want to face the wrath of Massie because Claire started a fight.

I smiled at her and said "Sure me and Allie would love to come!" Claire hugged me and whispered, "Thanks Layne," and I grinned.

LATER AT MASSIE'S…

I showed up with Allie and Claire and everyone was staring at us. "Umm Massie could I use your computer," I spoke up.

She nodded. I walked over and signed on to AIM.

Shortz4life: hey bud

xxThexxOnexxAndxxOnly: hey d

Shortz4life: I have the guys over

xxThexxOnexxAndxxOnly: cool

Shortz4life requests video chat. Massie walked over and saw the request and told everyone to change into something sexy. I put on Massie's leopard print silk spaghetti strap with PINK bright green boy shorts. And since I have bigger boobs than Massie I had extreme cleavage. We all 

walked over to the screen and pressed ACCEPT. We saw everyone but Chris my brother there. We all waved but Massie winked at Derrick. Massie ordered everyone out of the room and told derrick to get everyone out of his room. He did. "Derrick do you guys wanna come to the sleepover?" He nodded.

"Come over now." And 5 minutes later there were Derrick and the guys sneaking into Massie's bedroom. I walked to Derrick and hugged him. Massie nodded to Alicia and Alicia grabbed out some booze. The boys and us drank a couple bottles and I suggested we play Seven Minutes In Massie's Closet. Everyone agreed. I spun first and it landed on Derrick. We walked in and Derrick grabbed me and stuck me on the wall and injected his tongue into my mouth. We were making out and a ton of her clothes were pushed off of the wall and right as Massie walked in to get us out Derrick tried to slip my top off. Then Massie spun and it landed on Derrick. She thought to herself, "I wonder what will happen?" She walked in and got close to derrick and took off her black silk robe she was wearing and under that was and red thong and bra. (A/N think John Tucker Must Die outfit that Brittany Snow was wearing!). And Derrick's eyes bugged out. And winked at him seductively and he came at her and was on the ground making out while taking off her top. The time was up and they got out. While we all fell asleep.

MONDAY AT SCHOOL…

I walked over to the school to see Derrick and Massie walking over to "The Tree" holding hands. I frowned. What was I thinking liking a player like him. And I hit myself on the head while I didn't see the car coming and I collapsed onto the ground and everyone ran over to me. I woke up and I was on a hospital bed and saw Claire and Josh, Derrick and Massie, Alicia and Griffin, Kristen and Chris, Allie and Chris, Dylan and Cam, and Harris and Skye. And the next thing that happened was crazy. Then Dempsey walked in alone and hotter then ever. Massie winked at him and I rolled my eyes in utter disgust. Such a slut. Massie started talking to Dempsey and she gave him her phone number. Then the nurse came in and said I was free to go. So walked out with a fierce glare on my face going directly to Derrick and Dempsey. Then I got in the car with Kristen and Chris. "Layne are you okay?" asked Kristen

"Yeah I'm fine just got a massive headache and I'm in a blur," I stated with a confused look on my face. Since when was Kristen nice. Especially to me. Then she swiped out her Samsung Double Flip and sent me a text message.

KRISTEN: layne just a heads up I was only mean 2 u and allie cuz massie forced us to make fun of ppl that are great potential a-listers shez just jealus of u 2

LAYNE: oo she needs an attitude adjustment and she doesn't deserve Dempsey or derrick!

KRISTEN: totealy

I smiled at Kristen then the car stopped and Kristen ran inside. And Chris sped off to home. I marched up to my room to see what time it was. When I looked at the clock it read 12:38 PM. 

"SHIT ON A SANDWHICH!" I whisper shouted to myself. I quickly got into my pj's and fell asleep.


	3. Female Dogs and Evil Texts

**Wow I never thought I would update this story again… but I felt that more people would read it now!**

I woke up and walked over to my computer and checked what time it was. 10:30! I rushed downstairs and spotted my mom. "Uh mom what day is it?" I asked

"Saturday honey." She said

"Woah." I mumbled. I started to walked up the stairs but then I stumbled and started to rush up the stairs. I clicked on AIM and signed on. An IM popped up and it was from Massie.

Massiekur: listen layne I kno u and allie hate me but do u want to come shopping with the pc and I today???

xxThexxOnexxAndxxOnly: ummm suree

Massiekur: mkay come in like 20 minutez

Massiekur has signed off.

I signed off and I walked into my closet. I grabbed white skinny Ralph Lauren jeans, an emerald green cashmere sweater, a white Hollister scarf, and cashmere Steve Madden Birkenstocks. And I quickly applied Big Tease mascara and Victoria's Secret Sugar Rush clear lip gloss. I put my hair in a loose pony tail and got on Chris' electric blue motorized scooter and sped off to Massie's. When I got there Claire opened the door and led me up to Massie's room. "Allie couldn't come," I stated. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Okay let's go." Massie said and we all walked outside and waited for Isaac to back out. When I was walking down the steps out front I tripped and fell and a certain someone had just happened to be jogging by. Derrick grabbed my hand and I took it and limped into Massie's car. "I'm just the person with all the luck aren't I." I muttered and apparently Claire heard and smirked at me. I sat there in between Alicia and Dylan. They were in a heated debate about what was a cuter couple. Nick and Selena or Nick and Miley. "Personally I think Nick and Selena are cute together," I spoke up while Alicia shot me a you-did-not-just-say-that look. And Dylan shot me a thanks-so-much-I-owe-you look.

"Finally someone with some sense," Dylan said dramatically. Then Better In Time by Leona Lewis went off. I picked up my phone and it was Derrick. I pressed ignore. The rest of the ride there Massie and I started talking about how the Jonas Brothers suck. When Isaac stopped and let us out, I was instantly tugged over to Prada. Massie decided we should eat first so we stepped over to the food court. All of a sudden 6 beautiful girls came over to us. Massie stood up and spat in their face, "Who are you?"

"I'm Skylar Krisp," said the pale girl.

"Parker Camillio," purred the Spanish looking one.

"Caroline Taffet," said the girl who apparently swam according to her t-shirt.

"Giovanna or Gia DelDuca," spat the Italian one.

"Regan Conty," said the girl with a velvet voice.

"And Alina Maraco," growled the giant.

"Well me and my friends go to BOCD, where are you going," Claire growled back.

"Same!" Parker said being sarcastically happy. Then their leader Skylar stormed off. I broke the silence by cracking up. "Such loser's, can't the little princess handle defeat," I laughed.

"Probably not, she may break the handle on her fake Prada," cackled Massie. We walked into Modell's and I instantly ran to the Converse. Kristen and I grabbed like five pairs. We walked to the check out and paid for them. We left and I fell onto my bed.

I sighed as I threw my bright yellow blanket off of myself and trudged over to my closet. I needed to look good for Derrick. I finally decided on striped green and white Hollister sweater with a pink cami underneath. I grabbed my dark was Rock and Republic skinny jeans and slipped on my chocolate brown Classic Tall Uggs. While I was getting into Chris's car I realized there is no reason Massie and I can't be friends. When Chris got in he turned on Whatever You Like and hummed the song until we got to school. I rushed out and over to Massie. "Layne, listen will you join the PC?" Massie asked. I nodded and Alicia put on my new charm bracelet. I walked to English and sat next to Griffin. He turned and looked over to that Parker girl. She flirtatiously winked at him and then Skylar Krisp walked in and sat with Derrick. She whispered into his ear and giggled. He handed her my party invitation! I angrily grasped my phone and texted him.

Layne: derrick why the hell did u invite that girl to my party???!!!  
Derrick: cuz she hot  
Layne: asshole shes ruining me and the PC's life  
Derrick: u know I am layne so back off me and derry and let us makeout.

Within an instant the teacher walked out and Cameron and Derrick were sprawled on top of each other. That bitch!


	4. Operation:SUFAGS

Skylar here! Or the sky is our only limit. I'm writing this chapter so it might suck!

Dylan and I were walking to gym when someone threw a geometry book in front of us. Dylan and I leaped over it swiftly, and gave Parker and Caroline the middle finger. We ran to the gym locker room and we started to get changed. "Shit, I can't find my shirt!"

"Chill Layne, I might have an extra," Dylan said calming me down.

"Whoops I don't have one," she said apologetically.

"Oh well!" I put on my hot pink Adidas running shorts and a neon green sports bra. I laced up my white and black Adidas indoor soccer sneakers while I waited for Dylan to perfect her side ponytail. We hooked arms and skipped out on to the newly polished basketball court. Everyone's eyes were on me. Then I remembered why. I was wearing just shorts and a sports bra. Griffin jogged over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Konichiwa Layne"

"Hola Griffin," I stammered. Griffin was _so _hot.

"So Layne, do you have the time?"

"Uh yeah, it's… 10:37"

"No I meant the time to give me your number."

"Oh it's 856-713-0098"

"Mmm thanks Layne." Griffin ran off right as Mr. Bickel, the gym teacher, blew his obnoxious whistle.

"Class, today we will be working on soccer. Now pair up boy-girl!" He blew his whistle again.

"Oh Layne! Be my partner!" Griffin shouted

"Sure Griffy," I said running to him. He grabbed a red soccer ball with a Puma on it and rolled it to me. I kicked it to him with all the power my denim looking Converse Low-Tops would allow. He stopped it and lightly tapped it back to me. We did that over and over again until Mr. Bickel blew the whistle again signaling to go get changed and go home.

**(a/n this next part is set at Parker's house in Caroline's POV)**

"Ugh, I hate Advanced Algebra. I wish I wasn't so smart," complained Regan

"Well, at least your teacher doesn't treat you like your fricking retarded like Miss Spanier does to me!" whined Skylar.

"Well I'm glad to be in regular math unlike Regan and Skylar," grinned Parker.

"Well I'm in Advanced Algebra and it isn't that hard Regan. You can copy my answers if you want." I said handing Regan my journal.

"Thanks Cara-Cola!" she stated to me.

"So how did Operation: SUFAGS go?" Skylar said.

"Operation what?" spoke Alina for the first time since we got here.

"Operation Steal Ugly Fat Ass Gym Shirt." Piped Gia.

"Ohhhhhh"

"Well Layne wound up just wearing her shorts and a sports bra, which drew my Griffin closer to her!" Parker said.

"New plan. We all steal their man's. And I call dibs on Derrick!!" Skylar said.

"Um I want Josh," I said

"Obviously Griffin," Parker said with duhh oozing out of her voice.

"Chris Abeley," Alina cheered.

"Cam Fisher," Gia claimed.

"Dempsey Solomon," purred Regan

"Then it's settled, let's have a party and make sure that they are there along with the not so Pretty Committee!" Laughed Skylar.

**If only I had the guts to steal someone's man.**


End file.
